Jaune Noir
by Mr. Throwaway
Summary: Everyone has their little quirks, some hide big secrets, others are prickly, some are just silly. Jaune's? His family is a pack of noire detectives, famous for solving some of the worst crimes in the Kingdoms and bringing the worst murderers to justice. Jaune doesn't want to just be another Detective Arc though, he wants to follow his Grandfather's footsteps, become a Hunter!
1. Simpler Times: Chapter 1: Shining Beacon

_Everyone has their little quirks, some hide big secrets, others are prickly, some are just silly. Jaune's? His family is a pack of noir detectives, famous for solving some of the worst crimes in the Kingdoms and bringing the worst murderers to justice. Jaune doesn't want to just be another Detective Arc though, he wants to follow his Grandfather's footsteps, become a Hunter-Detective and be worthy of Crocea Mors!_

 _Arc 1: Simpler Times_

 _Chapter 1: Shining Beacon_

XXXXX

Blue eyes narrowed under a few strands of blonde hair poking from under an old fashioned detective's fedora, a small trail of smoke obscuring his gaze now and then, streaming from the dust infused cigarette perched lazily between his lips. Patches of white armor lay over a heavy brown trench coat, giving him the look of an especially well armoured detective. Emblazoned on the back of his coat, stitched in a darker shade of Brown was the Arc family sigil proudly.

Sighing to himself, Jaune plucked the cigarette from his lips. A breeze fluttered past from where he had leaned casually against the wall observing his classmates carefully, his trench coat fluttering behind him. A few of the unimportant people in the airship stared in open curiosity, he cut a very intriguing figure when it came down to it standing out in his quiet way amongst the louder hunters. He then pushed off the wall and began to move.

This handsome blonde stranger held himself in a careful controlled stride, as though every movement was planned and executed…

-before he twisted, grabbed a garbage bin, and promptly threw up in it.

' _Nevermind…'_ Ran through the minds of those random Beacon hopefuls minds; so unimportant they might have well been silhouettes, _'This guy is just some idiot.'_

And it was like that Jaune Arc found himself making a _wonderful_ first impression to his fellow Beacon initiates.

XXXXX

Jaune sighed, running a hand over his face, before tugging his fedora lower to try and hide his face in vain. He **hated** air-travel, always had. It was the Arc family curse to throw when air travelling. _"Remember Jaune… don't trust those fuckin' ships, they're goddamn, flying, deathtraps!"_ his dad had always told him, a sentiment often echoed by his sisters when the booze flowed in their house.

The Arcs were world famous really; a family full of detectives, made up of gorgeous women aside from Jaune, his father, and then his father. Each Arc before Jaune had proven themselves by solving the worst cases throughout the kingdoms. Daring car-chases, handsome men, revolvers, cigarettes and gun smoke, his sister's all lived glamourous lives that probably had smooth noir jazz following them around as they narrated cynically in their minds.

Jaune was… a little different, the rest of his family had well-meaningly pressured for Jaune to follow in their footsteps and become a detective.

Jaune was _good_ at it. A young prodigy when it came to deductive skills and planning, matched only by his imagination and capacity to use it. For now though; Jaune was the darling of the large family, his sisters all doting on their baby brother, his parents coddling their only son as much as cynical noir detectives could.

Jaune had different dreams, his grandfather had dealt amazing blows to the Grimm, not just as a hunter, but as an author. Deducing and writing about many of their behaviors, creating guide books that allowed not just hunters to kill them with ease, but also the well-prepared civilian to defend themselves somewhat.

Jaune wanted to do more than solve crimes, he wanted to change the kingdoms as they were, to follow his grandfather's footsteps and help humanity's never-ending war against the Grimm.

To reach his lofty dream, he'd have to first get through Beacon.

The blue eyed detective strolled out of the now parked airship, before suddenly he heard an explosion! Jolting violently; Jaune dipped his hand into his trench coat and grasped his weapon cautiously. Looking to the source the detective let out a sigh as he saw that girl dressed in red and black from earlier being yelled at by another in white.

Jaune sighed to himself, that was great. He wasn't even properly enrolled and he'd already made a fool of himself by vomiting in the airship, and now here he was, preparing to shoot at fellow students. Dropping his hand he strolled over to them curious… eager really, to make friends.

"-Can't believe someone could be so irresponsible, how can you be a hunter-in-training when you can be so _careless_ with dust?!" The white haired one ranted, Jaune's blue eyes flicking over her and her suitcase.

Dust… the sigil on her suitcases, the goons in not-so-cheap suits, her fine clothing, icy demeanour, and matching icy looks meant one thing.

"Easy there Snow Angel," he interrupted teasingly, the pair jolting before looking to him, the dark-haired one sending him a look with a clear, _'help me please!'_ in her silvered gaze. Schnee in the meantime furrowed her delicate brows, further and looked only angrier.

"Snow Angel?! I'll have you know that I am not just some air-head you can try and flirt with, my name is-"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Corporation." Jaune interrupted with a wry expression, "it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," he said with a flat look.

"I… well... it's about time someone recognized me," Schnee grumbled looking irritated at being cut off mid introduction. Dusting off her dress and straightening up, "This foolish girl bumped-"

"-bumped into your dust and it exploded," Jaune interrupted once more, idly noting the way Schnee coloured angrily at his interrupting her once more. "But that just means it wasn't stored properly, volatile Red dust might be, but a heavy fall like that shouldn't have detonated it so easily." Schnee pinked at that.

"Why you!... I-" she huffed before deciding to not waste any more time on the blonde, whirling about on the girl Jaune now mentally referred to as Red. "Look, that doesn't matter, a future huntress needs to be responsible, **and aware of her surroundings**!" Weiss shot at Red before grabbing her case and leaving in a huff.

"See you later Snow Angel!" Jaune called out playfully, a teasing smile on his face as Weiss turned about,

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Hmph," Jaune grumped watching her leave for a moment, "Looks like someone still has that silver spoon wedged up her ass," he commented, to which Red coloured like the namesake and giggled before pausing and calling out to the now far away Schnee.

"Ah! I'll make it up to you!" Ruby shouted before sighing and wilting. She then looked back to Jaune, "Oh! Um, what's your name?" she asked and Jaune paused for a moment.

His Sisters had made the Arc name famous and were often role models and heroes for civilian girls, of course this girl was a huntress-in-training, but did Jaune really want to take that chance?

"Jaune," he introduced with a small incline of his head, "Just Jaune,"

Ruby nodded and smiled brightly before pausing, "Hey aren't you the guy who vomited on the ship?"

Jaune's face fell now it was his turn to wilt, that… went over well.

XXXXX

"Hey c'mon, it was just one time, what if I called you crater face?" he shot back after being called vomit boy by Ruby.

"Hey it was an accident!" she protested back and Jaune nodded, having expected a response similar to that.

Jaune raised a finger in the air, spinning it around as he made his point, "Exactly why it's unfair to call me vomit boy!" he said triumphantly using Ruby's own logic against her, his hand lowering. Her eyes narrowed before she blushed and rubbed at her arm.

"Alright, I'll call you Jaune, and you can call me Ruby! I'm Ruby Rose!" Ruby said finally before pausing.

Jaune paused as well, unsure of whether or not he should talk… the silence hung around awkwardly until right as he was about to break the sudden awkward silence that had sprouted, she cut him off. "-Soo… I got this!" Suddenly with a few mechanized sounds there was a…

Massive Scythe. Jaune narrowed his eyes studying it thoughtfully for a moment, it was... a helluva weapon, and one of those that were so complicated to use it'd take a lot of dedicated training to use, and nobody other than the creator/user would probably be able to wield it properly. Still, for all its over-designed abilities, something told Jaune that Ruby knew exactly how to use it for devastating effect… something in the way she held it easily.

Realizing he'd tuned out her explanation he nodded at a pause, in her rant, something about a heavy rifle in the gun before she asked him.

"-soooo, what about you?" she asked curiously, leaning into him. Jaune leaning back flushed and rubbing the back of his head, "Ahh… nothing… really…"

"Ooh! A hand-to-hand fighter?" she asked curiously and he shook his head,

"Nah, nothing like that…" he reached into his Trench coat and drew out an old beaten revolver, it was a large pistol, with an elongated barrel, very comfortable grip, and a customized 8 round chamber, Heavy, **heavy** leaden-dust bullets inside. That aside it was obviously an antique, and a beaten one at that.

"Just Dad's ol' pistol, and uh, Crocea Mors" Jaune added, Before frowning as his pistol was no longer in his hands, looking up to Ruby spinning the chamber expertly and squinting, aiming along the sights and sticking out her tongue.

"This is really cool!" she suddenly said with a nod before grinning, "-and a sword and shield?" she asked as Jaune nodded, putting away his revolver and drawing Crocea Mors and unfolding his shield.

"This is the most complicated bit… it folds up into a sheath," he shrugged, "Just a buncha hand-me-downs." Jaune tried in vain to ignore the burning on his cheeks that told him he was blushing, his new friend probably could already tell he was really lame compared to the other students.

"Hey! I like it! Nobody appreciates the classics these days!" she said and poked him in the chest, right above his chest-piece, "It's all unfolding bits and built in guns! Not everything needs to be so complicated!" she said, though from the way she glanced at her scythe the detective didn't have to use every bit of his ability to tell she wasn't being wholly honest.

They soon arrived at a crowd, Ruby looking around curiously, "Hey, we're here!" She said surprised and Jaune nodded, "I followed the newer looking students while we talked," he explained before a voice called out.

"Hey Ruby! I saved you a spot!"

Before Jaune could even protest she was gone. Huffing to himself, the blue eyed detective glanced around the room sharply. Something… felt… odd…

"Achem!" A voice sounded throughout the room and Jaune straightened up. Professor Ozpin; Jaune could recognize that seemingly lazy manner, ever present and filled coffee mug, and even-toned voice just from his Dad's stories…

Ozpin was half the reason his Dad never wanted him to become a hunter. Tugging his trusty Detective's fedora over his eyes, Jaune hoped his distinctive Arc blonde hair and blue eyes wouldn't be recognized by Headmaster just yet.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that he stepped off, Jaune's eyes narrowed so much they were practically blue slits. That… was an interesting speech.

Ozpin was a large influence in his life, even if the grey haired man never realized it. His Father… had complicated feelings on Ozpin. He was firm on the fact that none of his children were to become public figures and deal with what came of that till they were 18, it'd sparked a lot of arguments, but he'd always won.

Ozpin was one of the reasons why. Dad never explained why. So in the end, because he was headmaster, _none_ of Arc siblings were allowed to become hunters. Jaune… had a complicated home situation, which was putting it lightly.

Humming to himself, idly listening to who could only be Glynda Goodwitch explain about the ballroom, Jaune pondered over those words.

The first words he heard from Ozpin, and they were already cryptic in of themselves. It sounded as though the speech wasn't meant for his ears, or most of the students, rather it was meant for a few individuals in the crowd, but for that to be case it set a certain precedent.

Glancing around Jaune noticed Ruby, a blonde woman with a generous bust, and the Schnee from earlier bickering, and suspected he knew who those few were, that scythe…

It was too easily wielded by such a young girl, she was almost certainly very powerful. Similarly, the Schnee's wouldn't be caught dead sending an heiress to Beacon unless she already knew the combat skills needed to ace everything… reputation was everything to them after all. That just left Blondie… Jaune couldn't identify any weapons on her, but she held herself too confidently among such seasoned fighters to not be one herself. Or maybe he was just reading into things too much.

Either way detective Jaune Arc suspected he'd found Ozpin's exceptional students in need of direction.

XXXXX

 _A/N:_

 _I don't know RWBY that well, only read the fanfiction because this is quite literally the funniest 'community' on Fanfiction I've seen. However, for accuracy sake I've been watching episodes as I go for a guide, and making sure things are as close to cannon._

 _Fanfiction is a bit like an experiment, it's no good if you change more than one variable, especially if it's by accident._

 _Despite the light tone, make no mistake, this isn't just a comedy fic. Noir detectives- as fun as they are to parody- deal with messed up situations._

 _I hope I got that across. Jaune is still Jaune here, vomiting when traveling, still somewhat socially awkward. But he's been raised differently, and it shows. He's also now tapped into that head of his and is going to use it properly, not like a shield like he does in cannon. I always felt like Jaune had a strange intelligence, that he just wasn't using._

 _Appearance wise: the best way I can describe him is a cross between the Mysterious stranger VATS drawings from Fallout and of course, Jaune Arc, he has the trench coat and the… ugh… fedora, and revolver. But he still has Jaune's haircut, eyes, and armor pieces… along with an Arc sigil on the back of his trench. Of course we have Crocea Mors, which I included by impulse because…_

 _Well... It's part of Jaune as much as his big heart, and I couldn't leave it out! I'll probably do more with it, its important symbolism wise._

 _Anyway, only question I have is how I should describe the fedora. I'd like to have it be part of his ensemble as a detective, tipping it at people, saving it from certain doom, hiding under it from attention, etc. But of course there's a certain online stigma that comes with Fedoras these days and I don't know if it's distracting. So if every time I mention it you cringe, let me know._


	2. Simpler Times: Chapter 2: First Steps

_Everyone has their little quirks, some hide big secrets, others are prickly, some are just silly. Jaune's? His family is a pack of noir detectives, famous for solving some of the worst crimes in the Kingdoms and bringing the worst murderers to justice. Jaune doesn't want to just be another Detective Arc though, he wants to follow his Grandfather's footsteps, become a Hunter-Detective and be worthy of Crocea Mors!_

 _Arc 1: Simpler Times_

 _Chapter 2: The First Step_

XXXXX

Later that night Jaune sat upon a window sill watching the four girls talking, cobalt-blue eyes narrowed in thought. His trusty hat and trench, folded and laid out neatly beneath him along with Crocea Mors and his armour. Jaune was currently only wearing his leather chest holster- with his heavy revolver still inside- overtop a black turtleneck sweater with its sleeves rolled up and his usual pair of grey slacks. Jaune ran a hand through his shaggy hair and pondered the enigma that was Ozpin and his star students.

Glancing around the assembled students, Jaune dug into his folded trench coat and drew out the Arc family bad habit. A few moments later a dust-stick was perched on his lips and in one smooth, practiced motion he drew out a zippo lighter, flicked it open and lit the cigarette hanging in his mouth. The detective letting out a puff of smoke with a relieved sigh.

However the things that Jaune smoked weren't just any cigarettes, he smoked dust-sticks. Right now he was smoking an Ice-dust infused dust-stick. Though the stick was hot and lit, the smoke he blew was icy cool; it calmed his emotions and let him think clearly... faster, and it enhanced his sense of logic and intelligence. It also left the scent of vanilla lingering in the air around him.

Dust-sticks didn't just give one a cool image and lingering smell, they were known for being stimulants that could empower one's mind or body, for a trade of their future health. Of course if you had your aura unlocked since you were little, repairing damage to the lungs was simple.

Jaune's blue eyed gaze flicked back to the four girls who had now woken almost everyone up, the busty blonde one and mini-Schnee yelling at one another in shrill voices, a wry smirk grew on Jaune's face.

"Lacking in direction," the detective murmured to himself, seeing the future team in his mind's eye already. The four of them… there was potential, he could see it now. The way they bickered… and ignored the angry stares of classmates… they helped one another gain confidence they wouldn't have had otherwise, even if none of them realized it. In that there was potential for a strong team bond.

But all the same, even as they got a rapport going with each other, and even though they carried themselves with combat experience. They lacked that drive that you needed to truly become great.

Another cloud of icy vanilla was blown into the air as Jaune then stared out the window. He closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the dust stick that rested upon his lips and the smoke that drifted lazily in the air. These quiet moments of thought were to be treasured. The chill teasing his tongue soothing his troubled mind.

 _Do you see that I lack that direction as well, Ozpin?_

XXXXX

The question niggled at Jaune even as he slept, as he ate breakfast and quietly observed his potential future classmates. It tickled his mind all the way to their lockers, and those restless thoughts chased him all the way up to the cliff to where he stood now. Listening to Ozpin's explanation of their initiation carefully.

As student after student were sent flying into the Emerald forest, Jaune felt a ball of tension grow in his gut. Each one was confident in their ability to find a landing strategy, heads filled with youthful confidence.

Jaune meanwhile was just painfully aware that he had the misfortune to be placed right in front of Ozpin. Sure enough, as the numbers on the cliff were whittled down, Ozpin's gaze settled on him and Jaune saw those Hazel-brown eyes widen in genuine shock.

Jaune merely disguised a wince as another student launched, if the bright blonde hair and blue eyes raised suspicions, his trenchcoat and hat left no question as to just who Jaune was related to. As headmaster and student stared at one another Jaune sighed and looked up to the sky, closing eyes before he was launched.

-And then he was flying in the air without a moments warning. Even as Jaune flew away though, his hat lifted off his head and slowly floated back down to the cliff. It sashayed lazily in the air before landing innocently front of the coffee addicted headmaster. Ozpin frowned to himself and picked up the seemingly inconspicuous hat.

An Arc… here… At Beacon.

Interesting.

 _siiiiiip_

XXXXX

Jaune was flying, and for once he didn't feel sick to his stomach. Well, that was a lie, he felt like he was actually going to die a horrendous death and end up like a smear of human flavoured jam for the Grimm, but the tell-tale signs of Arc air-sickness weren't there so he had that going for him at least.

Swallowing nervously the airborne detective watched the other students flying through the air with ease and huffed. Figures that Ozpin's finest would all have landing strategies, leaving him to puzzle out his own mid-air.

 _Bastard._

Now he could really see why his Dad didn't like the coffee guzzler.

Humming in thought, remaining silent amidst the various adrenaline fueled whoops and cries of his classmates. Jaune quickly decided upon a course of action and unhooked Crocea Mors and her partner shield, hooking it under his knees like a kneeboard.

Jaune hoped that the enhanced, unbreakable nature of the shield might save his legs from shattering, but he knew he needed more.

Watch the rapidly approaching treeline Jaune swallowed before taking his blade in a two-handed grip. Impact in 3…2….1!

Tree branches and leaves impacted his shield, whipping past him but not hitting him thankfully as he angled his shield back and forth, shielding himself from being whipped and blinded by foliage. Jaune meanwhile was looking all around desperately, looking for a chance to enact part two of his landing strategy.

Jaune got lucky, a tree trunk was approaching to his left in the perfect spot. Without hesitating he lashed out with his sword and stabbed into the wood, the enhanced metal straining from the momentum and his weight all fighting against it before he began to spin around the tree, gouging out a spiral shaped scar on the wood, his shield now horizontal and saving him from getting a face full of tree branch as he span around the tree all the way to the bottom.

Sighing as he came to a stop, Jaune sat there with his shield strapped to his knees, panting and exhilarated, that… **worked**.

-Of course to ruin matters his blue eyes shot open before Jaune threw up on his spiral-scarred tree. Air-sickness he might not have gotten... but spinning around so much could get anyone sick.

Better luck next time vomit boy.

XXXXX

Ruby landed heavily on one knee before she began sprinting through the forest, biting on her bottom lip as her silvered eyes flicked about the forest.

' _Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang.'_ Ruby thought to herself as she ran before she paused mentally.

XXXXX

Jaune sighed, running a hand through his hair and sparing a grief filled thought for his beloved hat, wondering where it had been lost. If it was in the forest… well, that was that for it he supposed. Trying not to acknowledge the seize he felt in his chest at losing it.

Of course a stroll through Emerald Woods wouldn't be complete without something going wrong.

It happened in the form of an ambush. One moment Jaune was strolling in the underbrush, thinking he could hear someone running through the foliage a little ways back to the cliff when he heard a branch crack right behind him.

In a smooth motion he drew his revolver twisted around and came face to face with an Ursa's gaping maw ready to tear him in half he was too late!

XXXXX

' _Argh! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? … There's always Jaune! He's nice! He's funny! But… I don't think he'll smell very nice after smoking so much... Oh! What about Blake?'_ Ruby grinned, _'so mysterious, so calm…. Plus she likes books! well… then again I'm not sure I'd be able to have a conversation with her. Ugh! Okay! Who else do I know in this school! There's Yang, Jaune, Bl-'_

 _BLAM!_

Ruby skidded to a stop as a gunshot sounded to her left. Biting her lip.

' _oooh! That was loud! …Yang'll probably think that's me and Crescent Rose… Plus! I think I can tell who's it was! Sweet, Whoever I meet first I'll be fine with!'_

With that, Ruby began to run in that direction. Unknowingly altering history with that decision.

XXXXX

 _BLAM!_

Jaune's revolver was louder than anything his classmates were packing, the Ursa didn't make a sound, dropping dead; its brains blow out from the shot through the mouth.

Of course Jaune didn't get it that easy, as he heard howls and scowled, loading in a fresh bullet for the one he lost and drawing Crocea mors in his free hand. Taking in a breath and readying himself, the rustling was getting closer.

Closer.

His revolver pointed at the point he was sure his next opponent would emerge from Jaune blinked as it was a human figure that spilled out from the bushes.

"Ruby?" he asked curiously, lowering his weapons. Ruby looked up and grinned brightly.

"I **knew** it had to be you that shot a gun that loud!" She declared before pausing, "I uh, guess we're teammates now huh?"

Jaune laughed and tipped his fedora higher with the tip of his revolver before pausing, realizing his hat was missing.

"Hah, well… guess we are!" he declared, sheathing his sword and extending a hand to Ruby, lifting her back up and looking around. Jaune paused... wondering if he should say something to her. Was there a tradition or rule when talking with someone you were going to be working with for a long time? Then another howl started up, this time closer.

"Something tells me you weren't the only one coming here," Jaune said with a sigh. Ruby looking excited.

"Oooh! Our first fight as partners! I'm so excited!" Ruby said jumping up and down, Jaune's lips quirking up at her actions despite himself, "So I get mixed messages from your weapons Jaune! Do you prefer sitting back and sniping with that big gun? Or like getting in there and just messing Grimm _up_ with your sword n' shield?" Ruby asked, leaning into his personal space, Jaune leaning back, her silver eyes wide and excited staring into his deep blue.

"We probably should just leave and avoid the fight," Jaune deadpanned, pointedly ignoring his burning cheeks.

"Aww! C'mon Jaune! Pleeeease!" She begged, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Just cause I'm not exactly great with people doesn't mean I can't take on a buncha monsters!"

Jaune sighed, before rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Fiiine," He grumbled playfully before red eyes and growls filled the clearing.

"Good! Because I think we don't have a choice anymore!" Ruby chirruped with a little giggle despite herself, Jaune shaking his head, ignoring the smile on his lips.

"Okay… so… Ruby, Close combat or long ranged?" he asked quickly and her silver gaze snapped to his.

"I'm better slicing monsters up like, watcha! Watcho! And you're gonna be really impressed too Mr. Trenchcoat! You're gonna be like, ' **Wow.** Ruby is so cool. I'm so glad that I'm friends with her...' …but I got a rifle in my weapon too," she added the last part hastily, an Alpha beowolf stepping into the clearing.

Blinking at the little speech he got in a life-threatening situation Jaune shook his head, noting coolly how many Beowolves were starting to surround them. "Um… right then… Good; try to keep me covered from behind from anything that gets close, I'll shoot as many as I can... I'm more a slow unstoppable forward kinda guy." Jaune explained. Stabbing Crocea Mors into the ground, Jaune smirked, taking out his shield. Now armed with a revolver and shield, Seeing Ruby nod, Jaune spoke one more time; excited despite himself.

"Let's do this! Partner!"

XXXXX

 _A/N:_

 _I'll keep this short._

 _We've found that partners are different, so are the teams. Ozpin's plotting, and his plans have now been hijacked. I still want thoughts on the Fedora._

 _\- Mr. Throwaway._


	3. Simpler Times: Chapter 3: Emerald Forest

_A/N: In line with the RWBY tradition of wicked music accompanying their fights, the theme for this Jaune-centric fight would be 'Our Demons' by The Glitch Mob_

 _The song was chosen deliberately to match the pace/grit of Jaune's usual style of fight, as well as to tell his story in a sense. So it should most certainly be read into._

 _Everyone has their little quirks, some hide big secrets, others are prickly, some are just silly. Jaune's? His family is a pack of noir detectives, famous for solving some of the worst crimes in the Kingdoms and bringing the worst murderers to justice. Jaune doesn't want to just be another Detective Arc though, he wants to follow his Grandfather's footsteps, become a Hunter-Detective and be worthy of Crocea Mors!_

 _Arc 1: Simpler Times_

 _Chapter 3: The Emerald Forest  
_

XXXXX

"-Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda spoke up from his left, Ozpin spinning the hat in his hand on one finger absently, sipping at his coffee in thought and staying silent.

He got an Arc this year of all years.

This… changed practically everything.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, it was _too_ convenient to be true. Arc Senior had to have done something to ensure this, and that meant…. he was getting _involved._ Ozpin sighed once more and sipped, he was quite good at this cloak and dagger business. For Ozpin the secrecy was a way of accomplishing something for the Arcs this was a way of life. Not only seeking out and… _disabling_ murderers, but also managing to pre-emptively strike against plans to destroy towns, villages, and once even the Vale itself.

But Ozpin had learned from the best, and he knew that carefully managed plots could very easily fall apart thanks to outside help. So the question was not whether or not Arc Senior was getting involved, but how much, and who's side he was on. Ozpin just hoped it was his side.

It wasn't like he could afford to be lax. Ozpin was playing for high stakes with a rival who was violent, merciless, and about as benevolent as decaf coffee. Ozpin grit his teeth at the thought of that abomination of a drink before he cleared his mind.

Perhaps that was the point that Arc Senior was trying to make… an Arc's deductive skills were exactly what he needed! Yes, that was it! Arc Senior extending an olive branch in his sole male heir. Here to help keep the Vale safe from outside threats.

Tuning back into reality he looked to Glynda she was frowning and mentioning one of the pairs weren't likely to work, he drew a long sip from his coffee, thinking deeply on his next move.

"Arc's transcripts…" he murmured curiously,

"The detective scion?" Glynda asked with a curious expression, and she brought up his transcripts. "It says here you personally approved them, that he's not a handy fighter like the others in this year, but his quick analytical mind makes up for it." She narrated before looking to Ozpin, already suspicious. "But since you approved it yourself… you already knew this, right sir?" She asked a tad too casually.

Ozpin closed his eyes in thought and sipped from his coffee, ' _fake transcripts'_ he suspected as much, and personally approved by him? That was brazen. There was no way he'd forget about an Arc coming to his school.

Maybe it was a message? Arc Senior's way of saying in a little code that he would approve of Jaune in this year? That Jaune would help him?

Either way Ozpin had a choice; He could expel Arc, wash his hands of the problem that he created and go with plan A of this year. It would mean that whatever games the Arcs were playing, he wouldn't be involved and part of him would be _deeply_ satisfied at ruining whatever plan that was there.

On the other hand it'd be not just stupid, but selfish. An Arc wouldn't just be some pawn he'd have to point in the right direction before letting it go crazy. He'd be a knight at the very least, right up there with Ruby. Hell if he was half the deductive genius his father was, Ozpin had the opportunity to potentially unravel and stop his opponents plan all while keeping his own gambits safe.

"Not to worry Glynda." The headmaster said finally, finishing his unnaturally long sip of coffee, they both knew that meant that he was thinking deeply on something, likely the fake transcripts staring at their face. "-I stamped those papers myself, he'll fit in just fine, better than fine actually." he said nodding. Glynda frowned, but understood what he meant.

 _Unplanned and fake, but he is to be allowed in and will help us._

"-All the same… I think this year might be time for something unorthodox"

XXXXX

Pyrrha smiled to herself, nodding along to her blonde teammate's words but not fully tuned in… she was just excited that her teammate acted as though she recognize her as the invincible girl at all.

She probably couldn't have asked for a better partner. They had similar mindsets in combat and life… though Yang was a bit louder and fiery over it. Her partner wasn't just good in a fight… they both worked really well with each other!

But best of all, even though she suspected that Yang knew her as the invincible girl, she either was playing dumb, or genuinely didn't care! And either way that made Pyrrha happy. And so it was she'd nod, chime in occasionally, and giggle along with Yang's chatter and jokes… all the while they left behind a trail of dying grimm.

XXXXX

The next few minutes were a bloody red blur for Jaune.

He began by blowing a chunk out of the alpha Beowolf's arm with a snap shot from his revolver, sending it crashing into the ground mid charge. Jaune then slapped away one of the smallest of the pack wolves with a shield bash. The blow hard enough that an ugly snapping noise sounded from the impact, a shower of bone white shards flying away from the Grimm's now shattered mask.

Ignoring the dying yelp his downright vicious move elicited, Jaune coolly noted there was a bloody slicing sound and petals drifted along behind him, Ruby was definitely handling herself well.

' _Seven bullets left'_ Jaune counted mentally; casually aiming down his sights at another Beowolf that launched itself at him. It snarled at him; exposing its much squishier mouth so Jaune merely blasted its brains out through its mouth like the Ursa from before. This time the shot ripped through the smaller creature and took a hefty chunk out of a tree on the other side of the clearing.

' _Six.'_

Jaune noted another attacking wolf and twisted his head to the side, dodging a vicious snap of its teeth by a few millimetres, his only reaction was to narrow his eyes into blue slits. That Beowolf found its throat cut with a vicious swipe from the sharp edge of Jaune's shield. The Beacon hopeful then kicking the creature away as it tumbled onto the ground, laying still with gurgling noises erupting from it. Curiously, Ruby swiped past in a blur of petals and bisected the dying creature, turning it into petals. Jaune noted the merciful action; he would've just let the Grim choke and drown in its own black blood.

Then Jaune heard more wolves from behind and twisted around quickly. Two more Beowolves were taking advantage of the gap in Ruby's attention, charging towards him.

Jaune threw his revolver in the air and drew out Crocea Mors from the ground. Throwing himself forward and smashing into the pair of Beowolves easily. His shield bashed into one wolf, stunning it and sending it flying back. Crocea Mors meanwhile buried itself easily into the wolf's partner. Without a pause Jaune drew it back, sticky black ichor coating the blade for a moment before it vanished. The blade then was dirtied again as Jaune slashed across the dazed surviving Beowolf's chest finishing the Grimm off. Jaune then dropped his sword casually and caught his revolver. Fitting his hand around the grip and trigger.

Jaune and Ruby could keep this up far longer than the wolves could at the rate they were losing numbers, but…

They had a job to do and the detective really hated wasting time.

XXXXX

Ren sighed; wondering if he should be relieved or annoyed that Nora was his partner. He liked her! Don't get him wrong! She was his friend through thick and thin after all, and he loved spending time with her usually.

Just… 24 hours of Nora, got old sometimes. Still all the same when she reached out and booped his nose, seeing his slightly gloomy mood, a smile grew on his face and he decided that really, he was just being whiny.

There was nobody else he'd rather partner up with.

XXXXX

Jaune began to push forward, kicking a charging Beowolf across the face and ending its life with another shot.

' _Five.'_

Jaune saw motion on the corner of his eye. Another of the Grimm was coming from his right, he couldn't block it, and Ruby was tied up on the other side of the clearing.

Two shots rang out. The first one sent the wolf crashing to the ground in front of Jaune. A second shot following the first hit the creature's head and left a rapidly disintegrating, black smear of blood on the ground.

' _Three.'_

Jaune swore before hoping he was close enough to tag the leader with a fatal shot. Raising his revolver he noted the Alpha stiffening, realizing that it was about to meet the same fate as its minions.

The first shot rang out and sent the large monster crashing into the tree behind it, howling in agony as the shot ripped into its torso. The second and third turned its entire head into mush. Leaving its neck a drooling stump.

The detective then twisted around just in time to see another Beowolf's jaws inches away from his face.

XXXXX

Blake huffed, irritated at life's _little accidents_. Of all the rotten luck, of every person she could've gotten, she got the one person she _really_ didn't want. She'd have taken that guy with the mace and a stupid look on his face before she'd have chosen Weiss goddamn **Schnee** as a partner.

Weiss evidently wasn't exactly thrilled with her partner either, though really she was just sore that she didn't manage to get Pyrrha Nikos as her partner, so much for her invincible team!

Pausing as they emerged from bushes onto a cliff overlooking a circular ruin. Weiss turned to her dark-haired partner "Well… this looks promising." She said, Blake merely shot her an unimpressed look before sliding down the cliff to the ruin.

As they got closer, the pair exchanged looks upon seeing what they were left with.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked Weiss whilst she realized something important.

"Damnit, some pieces are missing already! We're not going to be the first ones back!" Weiss fumed before looking to Blake irritation on her face. Though upon seeing a partly amused, and partly deadly expression on her partner's face she decided that blaming her new teammate wasn't wise.

' _Damn straight.'_ Blake thought to herself, seeing Weiss turn back around and begin to wonder what piece would best reflect on them.

XXXXX

Jaune let out a sharp _woomph_ of air, knocked onto his ass, courtesy of another Beowolf. Blocking that vicious bite by holding it back with his shield. All the same, the harsh snap of teeth millimetres from his nose made Jaune pull his face back as far as possible. Jaune really just had one word to describe his feelings:

" _ **Fuck.**_ " He spat aloud. Gritting his teeth the detective pointed his gun at its forehead, before pulling the trigger, with a triumphant smirk growing on his face.

The deadly clicking sound it made wiped away his smirk. Something must've tipped the beast off that it got lucky as the Beowolf growl triumphantly. Jaune merely narrowed his eyes- and hey, what was an empty Arc revolver but a nice heavy piece of metal? The detective whipped his pistol across the wolf's face with a loud _crack_. Hearing a pained yelp, Jaune swung again in a vicious back hand; whipping his pistol across its face again and again. Then there was a sharper cracking sound, a more desperate yipping noise, along with spatter of black blood on the detective's face accompanying the grisly audio. Ignoring his disgust, Jaune kicked the twitching Beowolf off of him, scrambled to his feet, and then jumped onto its skull.

Needless to say, Jaune made a mess.

' _It's a good thing that Grimm blood disintegrates'_

Panting from his fight, Jaune flicked his eyes up from the rapidly dissolving blood on his shoes and slacks, and observed his new partner. Ruby Rose tore through the rest of the now disorganized Beowolves like butter; flashing around with scatterings of rose petals all about her. It was different from Jaune's style of fighting. Where his was quick, dirty, and brutal, Ruby's graceful dashes and controlled rotations of her scythe was a thing of deadly beauty.

Finally when the last Beowolf practically exploded in a shower of rose petals, Ruby appeared in front of Jaune.

"That was awesome! We totally took em down like nothing!" Ruby grinned, happy with her new teammate.

Jaune smiled back to her, placing his sword and shield back into their place before reloading his revolver slowly. He couldn't fight down the pleased flushed expression on his face.

Of course that was before they heard a feminine yell and crashing in the trees.

"We should go help them!" she said, worrying over her sister. Jaune however, paused.

"Not to sound mean, we should go for the artifact" the detective said slowly. "The noise could of come from anywhere in that direction. But, then again, I've completely lost track of where we were supposed to go." Jaune admitted with a flush.

Ruby paused, a frown on her face, before she brightened up and something told Jaune that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

XXXXX


	4. ST: Chapter 4: Players and Pieces

_Everyone has their little quirks, some hide big secrets, others are prickly, some are just silly. Jaune's? His family is a pack of noir detectives, famous for solving some of the worst crimes in the Kingdoms and bringing the worst murderers to justice. Jaune doesn't want to just be another Detective Arc though, he wants to follow his Grandfather's footsteps, become a Hunter-Detective and be worthy of Crocea Mors!_

 _Arc 1: Simpler Times_

 _Chapter 4: Players and Pieces  
_

XXXXX

Jaune shakily puffed on a dust-stick, clinging to a feathered back with his free hand. He blew out a cloud of smoke that smelt like fresh rain and felt _none_ of the water-infused dust stick's supposed calming effects.

"Ruby!" he called to the girl ahead of him, she looked down towards her partner and grinned. "-This is the **WORST** idea I've ever heard from anyone! …ever!" he shouted making her grin fade. The detective then grabbed his stomach with the hand that wasn't holding on, and pulled a face.

"Aw c'mon Jaune! This isn't so bad!" Ruby shot back cheerfully

"I'm gonna be sick!" He warned her with a groan escaping him.

"C'mon vomit boy! Don-

"Bwaaaaghhhhhhh!"

"Awww! That could land on someone!"

Jaune's answer was letting go of the Nevermore, having enough of that god-awful ride.

XXXXX

Jaune was falling. Idly he noted that he had no landing strategy this time; his fears about becoming a jam smear were now very close to being realized.

Until of course; he had the privilege of being sent flying by a different blonde smashing into him.

Somehow not dead, he held his stomach once more. C'mon… not again! Not in front of everyone-

-Jaune threw up. Again. It was official, he hated Beacon. He was leaving. Never again. Who needed to become a hunter anyway? Or have dreams?! It was obviously a scam! Being a detective in training would never make him vomit so many times in two days.

"Well… hey there vomit boy!" an upside-down Yang said cheerily, as though she meant to end up hanging from a tree. She quirked a brow as she watched the detective empty his stomach on the ground below.

Meanwhile Blake and Weiss watched the scene unfold with wide eyes.

"Did… -did they just both fall from the sky?" Blake asked her dumbfounded partner, Weiss nodding in shock.

The unlikely pair was standing in the ruin they were meant to find. All that was left of what once could've been a shrine; was a stone circular floor, a few crumbling walls, and pedestals with various chess pieces on top. These must have been the relics they were meant to find.

"Yeah I…"

Suddenly an Ursa ran part of the way into the clearing before dramatically flopping onto its side, though it clearly wasn't dead, just pretending to be. Then an orange haired girl cheerily hopped out from behind it.

"Aww! It's broken!" she sniffled, looking like her newest favourite toy had died on her. A distressed looking Lie Ren soon emerged behind her, panting before he spoke up.

"Nora!" He paused to catch his breath, "…-please. Don't ever do that again." He asked before realizing she was already gone.

" _I'm queen of the Castle!~ I'm Queen of the Castle!~"_ Nora sang out, having somehow gotten to the ruins and was now balancing a rook atop of her head.

"NORA!"

"Ehee~ Coming Reeeen!" 'Nora' said cheerily, skipping away. Blake and Weiss meanwhile just _stared_ at Nora.

"She just rode in on an Ursa-"Blake began before being interrupted once again

Then the trees rumbled once again before parting. Pyrrha then burst through, panting and running for her life.

"Yang!" She called out, partly relieved at seeing her new friend alive, partly strained because she was still being chased by the ancient Grimm.

"Have fun vomit boy!" Yang called out, blasting herself out of the trees to go aid her partner.

"Fggoff" He retorted with as much dignity as he could muster.

Weiss and Blake stood there in amazement, "Did she just run here all the way here, with a _Death-stalker_ following her?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. This was getting ridiculous!

Weiss nodded, agreeing with her otherwise disagreeable partner. "This is actual insanity." She muttered before they paused and tensed, waiting for the next insane thing to happen.

When nothing happened, Weiss relaxed and smiled, "I guess that all that crazy stuff is fini-"

Then Ruby screamed from above, having decided to not leave her partner alone down there. Of course Ruby didn't have a landing strategy either and wind-milled her arms in a panic.

Jaune swore to himself colorfully before he hopped to his feet, wiped some post-vomit sweat off his brow, and threw himself out of his spot in the trees. Jaune caught his silver-eyed partner just in time. A smirk formed on his face, he must've looked _damn_ fine. All heroic with a girl in his arms after saving him.

For a moment they sailed in the air. Ruby grinned at her blonde saviour; obviously she was quite taken with the handsome detective, as she should be after all-

"Thanks vomit-boy!" she said cheerily with a giggle.

…

The irked detective felt his eye twitch before opening his arms and dropping Ruby. His initial catch still broke her momentum, so the mischievous girl just landed on her butt comically. Jaune meanwhile sailed for a few more feet in the air before landing into the ground face first with a comical 'thump'. Jaune lay there for a moment, dazed. Pyrrha running from the Death-stalker in the background behind him.

Jaune's moment of respite wasn't to last. He soon found himself hoisted to his feet by his collar by a flaming angry Yang, "Alright Asshole! I dunno who you think you are! But the next time you drop my sister like that I'll do way worse than-"

Pyrrha was then sent flying into the blonde duo, sending them crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Jaune was vaguely aware of his face comfortably nestled in two large, comfortable pillows and smiled…. Before his eyes shot wide open and he pulled his face back from a dazed Yang's cleavage.

"Well, since we're all here, does anyone have a plan?" Blake asked as the trio on the ground untangled themselves from each other, before Ruby stood up brushed her skirt off and grinned.

"Don't worry! I'm all the plan you guys need!" She said with a confident grin, drawing Crescent Rose and then leaping at the Death-stalker, "Yaaaargh!"

Right as they were almost untangled, Jaune found himself and Pyrrha sent flying away as Yang threw them off of her and chased after Ruby with a yell.

Jaune's eye twitched once more, as he pulled himself off of the red-head. Pyrrha meanwhile sighed and looked as though she were considering staying on the ground. She then smiled up at Jaune as he outstretched his hand for her, taking his offered hand and standing up.

Of course that's when Jaune turned around and felt his gut turn to ice. Ruby was running away from the Death-stalker and probably would've been fine… were it not for a thoroughly angered Nevermore firing out a barrage of razor feathers at her. One feather managing to pin Ruby to the ground by her cloak.

Dashing as fast as he could towards her, Jaune swore explosively, she was pinned and there was no way they could make it! Jaune's ocean blue eyes widened in horror, he… his partner was going to die, all because he was busy being thrown around!

Narrowing his eyes Jaune felt his desperation turn to anger and soon he skidded to a stop. No, he wasn't going to let things end like this for Ruby! Drawing his revolver Jaune bent down on one knee, aimed with both hands, and focused his Aura around him.

Right as Ruby was about to be impaled she closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't died in such a dumb way.

The sound of ripping flesh and a gunshot rang through the clearing, before an unholy sounding shriek sounded right next to her. Ruby opened her eyes in shock and watched as the Death-stalker's stinger dropped down in front of her, the creature writhing on the ground for moment in agony before it turned and fled into the trees.

Yang skidded to a halt looking to who she thought was some blonde asshole in a trench-coat run to her sister and paused; this was probably Ruby's partner, and she should let them have a little moment.

"Ruby." Jaune ground out her name with gritted teeth, marching towards with irritation bleeding off of him. "Did you seriously just run towards an unknown opponent with no plan in mind whatsoever or even a thought in your head?!" he yelled. Ruby's eyes widening before they flicked away with tears glinting at their corners.

Jaune froze, and suddenly every inch of righteous anger was gone, replaced with an odd stifled feeling of regret all _hated_ it when women cried.

"-W-Without at least me backing you up?" he added in a softer tone. Ruby looked back, the momentary hitch in his voice making both of them pause before he spoke up again. "-C'mon Ruby, we're supposed to be partners… I wasn't about to go rushing off to save the day without you, and you should do the same for me!" he added with a small smile before he saw that Ruby looked a bit better.

"-but seriously, next time I catch you using your head like a shield instead of thinking, I'm going to smack you and give you an hour long lecture on tactics." Jaune wasn't kidding. He'd read his grandfather's anti-Grimm textbooks enough times.

"I-I was thinking!" she protested and Jaune cocked a blonde brow at her incredulously. Jaune then heaved a great sigh; turning around and rolling his eyes as he reloaded his weapon and holstered it. Not noticing the way Ruby buried her face in her hands for a moment before rubbing at her face. Yang brushed past Jaune to give her sister tight hug and have a moment with Ruby.

XXXXX

"Alright, the Nevermore is coming back," Weiss said with narrowed eyes, "I elect that we take our objective and leave. It's going to be near impossible to fight." The rest of the group looked to each other and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, there's no reason to waste time fighting it. We should get back to Beacon before we get marked down." Ruby said looking to Jaune out of the corner of her eye. Nodding with a smile they both strode forward.

"Hmm, how about a horsie Pyrrha?" Yang asked teasingly with a light smile.

Ruby meanwhile grabbed the remaining piece and they paused. She heard thumping in the clearing right by where they had paused to make a plan.

The Death-stalker from earlier burst in, enraged at the maiming of its best weapon, and suddenly a pair Minor Ursae burst in behind their wounded pack mate. The beast got up and Nora swore it stared at her angrily.

"Well. I'd say now is the best time to enact plan 'run or die'" Jaune said cheerily before they began to run.

XXXXX

 _A/N: A mostly light-hearted chapter after that last one which showcased Jaune's brutality toward Grimm. Perhaps there's a story there? Or perhaps it's just the way he fights._

 _Also this is a double feature upload, since the first arc is coming to an end, you can expect ending of Arcs to either be double uploads or extra long._


	5. ST: Chapter 5: A Change on the Board

_Everyone has their little quirks, some hide big secrets, others are prickly, some are just silly. Jaune's? His family is a pack of noire detectives, famous for solving some of the worst crimes in the Kingdoms and bringing the worst murderers to justice. Jaune doesn't want to just be another Detective Arc though, he wants to follow his Grandfather's footsteps, become a Hunter!_

 _Arc 1: Simpler Times_

 _Chapter 5: A Change on the Board_

XXXXX

The group of eight ran for their lives, the roars of Ursae, the enraged shrieks of the Death-stalker, and the mocking crows from the Nevermore following them. Panting they ran further into the ruined landscape, broken pillars and cliffs ringing them into an alley of sorts. The odd ruin then dropped abruptly, forming a gaping chasm that only had a thin, frail looking stone bridge to cross it towards a series of crumbling towers.

"There! We can blow the bridge and ditch our tail!" Jaune shouted to the group, before with a shriek the Nevermore flew ahead of them, more cunning than its ground-bound brethren. It landed at the top of one of the towers and fired off a barrage of feathers at the group. Skidding to a halt, everyone threw themselves away from the attack and took cover from a rain of razor-feathers. The group ended up splitting apart; Jaune ended up with Ren, Nora, Blake, the others were on the other side of the ruined arena.

"We can't cross that bridge with the Nevermore gunning at us," Blake realized before Jaune cursed before looking to them.

"Any of you got anything good for anti-air?" he asked and Ren nodded.

"Nora's launcher would work, explosions in mid-air would leave it with limited movement." He explained as Jaune nodded before pausing,

"Good! …Still, that's a _damn_ big Nevermore…" he said more to himself than to Ren. "We need something heavier…"

" _-Soo… I got this!" Suddenly with a few mechanized sounds there was a… a massive scythe._

Jaune grinned.

"Ruby's scythe could probably take it out… but… we need someone who's precise and can help her actually hit the damn thing." He muttered before looking to the others. Sadly none of them had anything. "Damn. Well, maybe one of the others got something, this is best we can do. I'm sure we can crack it with the right team. Nora can you start zoning it and distracting it? Ren, Blake, I'll need you to keep the Ursae and that Death-Stalker on the ground busy and delay them whilst I get the others on the move." The others paused before nodding and Nora giggled.

"Alright Smokey! You got yourself a bomber!" she teased out, Ren smiled softly at her antics.

"It sounds solid, and I'm with Nora anyway." He mumbled. They then turned to Blake who merely nodded.

The two dark haired members of the four nodded to one another before dashing out to the Grimm. Ren dashed towards the Ursae, getting their attention quickly with bursts of fire from StormFlower. Blake copied his movements, annoying the Death-stalker with Gambol Shroud's pistol.

Once the advancing Grimm were busied Jaune and Nora ran out. Unfortunately, the Nevermore saw their little plan to regroup and decided to stop them; firing out a barrage of feathers at the pair. Nora skidded to a stop right as the swarm of deadly spear like feathers struck. Jaune grit his teeth, he _could not_ waste time by flinching, Ren and Blake were counting on him!

In a smooth motion, Jaune drew Crocea Mors and powered through. At first he felt nothing slam into his trusty shield, keeping it to his side exposed to the Nevermore. But it wasn't to last, he felt three deadly pointed feathers slam against Crocea Mors one after the other. The first two sending Jaune off-balance and then the third sent him tumbling to the ground. Swearing, the detective managed to twist and turn his fall into a roll before he sprinted the rest of the way to the four girls.

" _Dayum_ vomit boy!" Yang cheered out cheekily, "someone was in a hurry!" she teased, the sound of Nora's explosive shots filling the background.

Ignoring Ruby's stifled giggles Jaune ran a hand through his hair, wishing his hat were here to comfort him. "Well…" he paused, "Treehugger's comment aside-"

"Hey!"

"I got the skeleton of a plan. That Nevermore needs to be out of the picture. Ruby, was it? Arc-Rose?" he asked with a blink before Ruby paused in thought before whining.

"Nooooo! Its _Crescent Rose_! –And its only, like, the coolest weapon ever! How could you forget a cool name like that anyway?"

Jaune rolled his eyes teasingly. "Right, well Nora's zoning that stupid bird to make it easy to hit… and Crescent Rose has the power to kill it… but I honestly have no clue on how to get scythe into bird." He rubbed the back of his head.

The group paused before Weiss smirked and spoke up. "Actually, I think I got just what you need, I can use Glyphs to speed things up and guide them mid-air." She surmised.

"Great! Ooh! We can name this attack White-Rose or something!" Ruby cheered. Jaune shook his head with a chuckle as Weiss sent Ruby a scathing look.

"Great! You guys can hash out the details… uh, Yang I think I'll be needed to pierce that stupid scorpion, so you're with Ren." The blonde grinned before nodding.

"Alright! It's a pleasure to with you Jaune!" Pyrrha said cordially as the detective offered her a brilliant smile.

Ruby cheered and the others all looked re-affirmed. They could do this!

XXXXX

Lie Ren flipped away from the trio of bear Grimm. Dodging a swipe from a dangerous looking claw, he was beginning to wonder if he'd even get any help. Ren then retaliated with bursts of submachine gun rounds into the offending Ursa's face with Stormflower… though it really only made the stupid thing angrier. Seriously, where the hell was Jaune's help?

Suddenly there with flash of yellow and the sound of a shotgun the Ursa was sent flying into its two friends. Straightening up; Yang looked back to Ren and grinned

"Sup?" she teased, and Ren merely tilted his head to her in greeting.

"Hello," he greeted quietly as Yang paused at the lack of reaction to her explosive entrance.

"Well, uh. The idea is you dash, I bash!" she quipped, drawing a playful eye-roll and smile from Ren. He then turned to face the advancing Grimm before moving with purpose.

Ren began by running to the trio of bears, sliding under a swipe from the middle one, past under its legs and behind the trio. The simple-minded creatures turned around to roar at him, leaving their rears exposed to Yang. Sure enough, the middle one was sent flying away, a pained cry escaping it. Another twisted around just in time to find its face smashed in, courtesy of Yang. A crunching noise sounding out before it vanished, defeated.

Hearing a roar from behind; Yang turned, ready to fight and dodge. Instead she watched as Ren slammed into it with a full bodied kick that sent it crashing heavily onto its side. He then walked over and calmly slashed both of his machine-pistol-blades across its throat.

The pair then turned to face the final Ursa the one Yang had smashed back, charging at them with a feral roar. The pair glanced to one another and nodded. Yang interrupted its charge with a devastating shotgun enhanced Haymaker that was then followed a heavy uppercut that sent it flying upward.

Ren then interrupted its flight, delivering punishing kicks to it as it was helpless in the air its face whipping back and forth from each of the graceful attacks before they started to fall with Ren's foot tucked firmly under its neck.

Ren landed in a blur of fading Grimm, dusting off his green top and smiling widely.

"Alright! We did it!" Yang cheered, pumping her first. "That was a really cool team-combo we did!" she added with a wink.

"Mmhm… you did well," Ren said with a small nod before blinking as Yang offered her fist to him. He paused before smiling softly and met her hand in a cordial fist-bump.

"It could be called… fire-flower?" he offered before blinking and flailing comically as he was tugged into a bear-hug by the cheery blonde.

XXXXX

Jaune grit his teeth as he and Pyyrha ran to Blake. Though he realized that it'd take something ridiculous like Ruby's scythe to damage what looked like a Nevermore and it was overall the worse threat…

The Death-stalker's carapace armour was even tougher to crack than that stupid bird's. Even if he used a focused shot, it wouldn't do enough damage to the Death-Stalker.

Swallowing the detective turned tactician wrestled with the problem mentally before looking to Pyrrha, "Hm… So Red… how would you go about piercing the un-pierceable?" Jaune asked her.

"Well… usually I go around whatever it is they have, if they use a shield you can out-maneuver them… or if its armour there's a crack you can exploit." She offered, rubbing the back of her head and looking like she was trying to figure out the same problem.

Jaune nodded, it was only until he rolled the words over one more time he cracked a smile. The most obvious way to _hurt_ it would be its eyes… but that would take lot of careful aim and time. At any point Blake could mis-step and get crushed or stabbed. So thinking of it like armour was a bust… what about like a shield he could… get… around.

"I got it! You and Blake need to distract it until I've gotten it to chase me, then one of you needs to give it a helpful push, and the other needs to save me afterwards… think you can tell Blake while dodging?" he asked and Pyrrha nodded looking relieved that he seemed to know what he was doing.

Jaune then re-sheathed his weapons and drew out his revolver. Watching as Pyrrha threw herself into a drop-kick against the Death-stalker's front, staggering it before flipping off and dodging a swipe from those deadly, sharp pincers.

Humming to himself, Jaune span the chamber in his revolver, summoning aura around the weapon and his eyes. He ignored the sounds of Blake and Pyrrha keeping the creature busy and distracted, instead drawing on what he was taught.

' _Remember Jaune, the bullet goes where ever you say it does… -so if you picture it hitting what you want with this technique? You'll hit it. Every. Time. Your Aura is an extension of your will, it will do the rest'_

Jaune paused, intaking a breath, raising his revolver narrowing his blue eyes.

 _BLAM!_

Barely blocking a deadly fast swipe from the Death-Stalker's pincer. Pyrrha blinked as it suddenly shrieked in agony. A bullet having ripped through one its eyes, leaving that eye forever blind. Where before the creature had a level of low bestial cunning, now it was mad with rage. Setting the rest of its eyes on the now nervous detective who'd wounded it, Jaune turned tail and ran.

Sheathing his revolver Jaune glanced behind him, noting with a certain degree of forced calm that the Grimm was hot on his tail, just like his plan needed.

' _My plan fucking sucks.'_ Jaune thought to himself sourly, before noting he was almost at the edge of the cliff… nowhere left to run.

Once he had arrived, that clenching in his gut faded, replaced by confidence as everything was going perfectly. Turning around, Jaune shot a self-satisfied smirk at the enraged scorpion Grimm, offering it a two-finger salute before tilting backwards and falling off the cliff.

Jaune managed to glimpse Pyrrha jumping against the scorpion, using her body weight to drive it forward in a stunning kick. For a moment the beast resisted before the ground gave way under it and it was sent it shrieking off the cliff after the detective, Pyrrha flying away in a flip, before landing on her feet back on solid ground.

Meanwhile Jaune felt the wind rushing past his body as he was in free fall. A few tense seconds passed where he wondered if someone was going to save him from his faux-suicide before he heard a call and saw Blake swinging through the air.

She caught him just in time to avoid being hit by the now helplessly flailing Death-Stalker.

Jaune watched the creature fall and let out a relieved sigh, "Thank god that worked," he let out with a breathless, slightly hysterical, laugh.

Blake smirked, "I'm surprised that you had the guts to even do that."

Jaune grinned, "I guess that this makes me the damsel in distr-"

Suddenly something slammed into the pair. Blake yelled out in surprise as they were sent flying away. Managing just barely to catch herself with Gambol Shroud.

Meanwhile Jaune let out a pained gasp, his vision blurring. Feeling that sinking sensation of falling, the detective flailed and grabbed at whatever it was that impacted the pair.

Managing just barely to grip onto slick feathers, Jaune realized that _fucking_ Nevermore was still causing them problems.

That was when he looked around wildly and deep blue eyes met surprised silver.

XXXXX

 _3 minutes prior._

Ruby looked to Weiss, despite her earlier giggling she now was more serious, frowning in thought. "So…" she drawled out, "You can send _anything_ flying around right?" she asked, quirking her head.

"Yes?..." Weiss looked confused for a moment before taking in Ruby's smile and shaking her head. "oooh no. I can already tell what you're thinking… you're insane." Weiss said crossing her arms and shaking her head. Schnee's did **not** use glyphs to catapult themselves into the air! "Those are more meant for catching you mid fall and giving a landing strategy, or recover from being knocked back."

Ruby however, was unconvinced, now fixated on the idea of launching herself bodily and 'scythily' at the Nevermore. "So? Doesn't mean we can't do it!" she'd retort with a bright grin. Before Weiss could reply she turned and shouted to Nora, "Hey uh… Miss expodey!" she shouted after realizing they still hadn't been introduced. Nora's face snapped to look to Ruby with a curious expression. Ruby cringed wondering if she'd offended the girl.

"I think her name is No-" Weiss offered, hoping they hadn't annoyed the crazy girl with the grenade launcher.

"Oooooh! I **like** that name!" Nora shouted happily, beaming and still somehow maintaining an accurate barrage at the bird all the while. "What do you need Mrs. Good-at-nicknames?" she asked whilst Ruby decided to ignore Weiss facepalm and muttering of 'insane people'.

"Um, Weiss is going to shoot me into the air-"

"I **never** agreed to that."

"-so could you make sure you don't hit me?" she asked, Nora nodding. Ruby then prepared herself, drawing Crescent Rose and positioning it behind her. Weiss seemingly giving up on communicating to the crazy scythe girl that she did not agree with this plan.

"Ok. Think you can make this shot?" Ruby asked, "You might have to correct my… uh… tractory-thing with more glyphs, but I can work with it." She said as Weiss snorted.

"It's _trajectory,_ and that's fine. Aside from the whole insane plan." She said before narrowing her eyes in concentration.

"Three." Ruby began, cocking Crescent Rose

"Two."

"One!"

Right as the Nevermore flew upwards to dodge another blast. Ruby was shot into the air both from Crescent Rose but also from the glyph that empowered her flight. Weiss hummed, forming more and more of those glyphs in Ruby's flight. The cunning beast saw Ruby's flight and twisted to the side to dodge the incoming human missile, firing off some razor feathers in her direction.

But Ruby had her own tricks ready and a glyph formed to her right. Firing again to change her path and using the momentum of both the glyph and her rifle to start building up her speed.

With a battle cry that sounded more like a shriek, Ruby slammed into the bird and they were sent soaring in to the air. Then Ruby heard an impact and realized they had hit Blake and Jaune.

Eeping and realizing that her plan had messed up whatever her partner and Blake were doing, Ruby _really_ hoped she didn't just get her partner hurt! Glancing to the left at the sound of a groan, Ruby's eyes met Jaune and she let out a relieved sigh.

That was when they crashed into the opposing cliff.

Ruby realized that her plan had to go ahead anyway or Jaune might lose his grip, or she might panic, or anything!

So it was she gave out a cry, and began running up the cliff, Crescent Rose now hooking the Nevermore by its neck. Glyphs formed a path under her and now Ruby couldn't stop if she wanted to, her legs pumping furiously, her arms straining with her weapon slicing further and further into the Grimm's neck. The heavy blasts of her weapon firing to give her attack even more momentum added a rhythm that her heart seemed to follow.

Hearing someone screaming as she ran she realized it was herself, something wild in her rejoicing in this battle. So it was Ruby reached the top of the cliff and, with a flourish, decapitated the Nevermore. Several sounds filled the air at once; the sound of slicing flesh, a gurgling final crow, and a panicked yell from Jaune. Both the detective and the Nevermores head were sent flying into the air before Ruby yelped and swiped with her scythe by instinct, managing to catch Jaune by the brim of his coat with Crescent Rose just in time. The detective hanging off the edge of the cliff.

Grinning despite herself Ruby pulled Jaune back and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking out to the people they'd worked with so well together. Her cloak flowed behind her, obscuring Jaune from view of the cliff.

From where the rest of the Beacon hopefuls were gathered, Ruby was quite the sight. Looking every part the huntress she was training to be. From where Jaune was sitting, the smile she wore when she turned around was almost blinding.

"WE DID IT!" she squealed, promptly attacking Jaune with a tackle hug.

XXXXX

Of all the battles Jaune faced today… this was the most gruelling.

Jaune tugged the brim of his coat as high as he could as he watched four teens being christened team Cardinal. Painfully aware that he could be called up any moment.

 _In front of a crowd!_

He hated this. Every second of it. Already he could feel those eyes on him, judging, analyzing him.

It sent shivers down his spine. So it was that once team Cardinal was done and Jaune heard Ozpin call his name he swore and with shaky hands drew out a water-infused dust stick.

School rules could go to hell. He _needed_ this.

Puffing out, the scent of rain filling the air around him, Jaune didn't calm down entirely, but at least he was a little less nervous. Relaxing his shoulders the detective, drew in a heavy breath before blowing out smoke into the air. Following Ruby, Weiss, and Blake onto the stage, Jaune looked far more relaxed and rebellious than he felt.

A trail of scented smoke followed him on-stage, if it bothered Ozpin he didn't show it. He straightened up though when Ozpin's tight gaze locked on his and the headmaster quirked a brow, before sipping from his mug.

"-The four of you… shall now wait here." He said suddenly, making the gathered throng of all of Beacon stir. Jaune blinked as Ruby spluttered and Weiss spoke up.

"Sir? I- … is something wrong?" she asked and the headmaster merely took another sip of coffee. It was a long lazy sip, Jaune realized Ozpin used to drag out the question agonizingly for everyone as they hung onto his words. Jaune vaguely hoped that his blatant smoking hadn't caused the headmaster to dish out some humiliating public lecture.

"Hm? Not at all, allow me to clarify. Now, Would Pyyrha Nikos, Yang Xiao-Long, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie come to the stage please?" he asked.

Jaune felt the oddest sense that he was in a historical moment.

The four on stage turned to eight as Pyyrha, Yang, Ren and Nora all climbed onto the stage. Each student confused as the next.

"The four of you retrieved the golden knight pieces." Ozpin said with a small nod. "However, the eight of you together have performed… spectacularly together during your exam." Ozpin said, though his even tone suggested that despite his praise he still wasn't wholly impressed. However, as he spoke the screens, normally used to just display team letterings, flashed to highlights of their fight against the Grimm.

Yang and Ren's finishing combo on the Ursa. Jaune turning to shoot a cocky smirk and salute to the Deathstalker before they both fell. Ruby decapitating the Nevermore with Jaune out of view at this angle.

"Most only kill a scant few Grimm here and there, but you eight working together decimated three packs of Beowolves together, two packs of Ursae, A Deathstalker that had managed to hide from our patrols, and finally… what we suspect is a century old Nevermore." Ozpin summed up, running his eyes over the eight assembled together in front of him as though measuring them up in person. The audience by now was tittering and murmuring to one another, this was breaking up the usual monotonous ceremony that was compulsory for the entire school.

Ozpin smiled. "Tradition is important, but so is adapting to the situation…. We as hunter's must evolve to survive." He explained with a sedate tone, "There are many teams that aren't made up of four, teams that have split, or lost a member. But now I present to you the world's the first 8 person team." The crowd was now a wave of noise that Ozpin still managed to clearly be heard over even though he didn't raise his voice.

"Team, Jabberwocky." He said and the room fell to silence, shock radiating across every person, most of all those on stage.

"Team Jabberwocky can be the first hunter response team that can split apart to deal with smaller threats or group together for large scale threats. For now though they are students like any other." Ozpin spoke before giving the assembled team a sharp look over his glasses. "We, and now the world will expect great things from you eight, so you best be prepared." He then paused to take a sip from his coffee.

"The team leader will be Ruby Rose, and it's vice leader will be Jaune Arc." Ozpin finished before turning to the audience and what Jaune realized would also be the world watching off of the net once word spread of this new style of team.

"Beacon academy will always endeavour to be on the cutting edge, able to try new methods to defend the world from Grimm and defend the hunters and huntresses needed to do so. Each and every person here today must remember that above all else… the Grimm are our enemy."

' _I was right'_ Jaune realized to himself as he and the now fully assembled team Jabberwocky stood tall and proud. _'We are in the middle of a historic moment.'_

XXXXXX

 _A/N: Apologies about the delay, life got busy and with season 4 coming out I wanted to watch it first before making any decisions on what I was writing. Things should be back on track if all works out._


End file.
